


Незавершённое утопление

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fourth Cycle, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Сцена в Звёздном племени в стёбном варианте.
Kudos: 1





	Незавершённое утопление

Плотная масса воды сомкнулась над его головой. Воробей отчаянно молотил лапами по холодной жидкости, которая попадала в нос, уши, глаза.... Сознание мутнело, а в теле всё сильнее и сильнее чувствовалась усталость.

«Я ведь ещё так молод, — пронеслось в голове полосатого котика. — Не хочу быть Титаником! Не хочу умирать! Если я погибну, кто тогда будет следить за Кисточкой и предупреждать Огнезвезда, что она пошла топиться? А кто будет лечить старейшин и королев, я ведь единственный целитель племени? А кто будет отгонять призрачного Уголька то от Белки, то от Львиносвета, то от них обоих? А кто будет пугать новых учеников Звездоцапа? Не Искра же! А как же Частокол? Этот... этот меховой чревовещатель проиграл мне спор на четыре десятка мышей. Если я умру, то он не отдаст долг! Звёздное Племя, на фига такая несправедливость! Ах да, чуть не забыл про Иглогривку. Кто будет отравлять ей жизнь бесконечным ворчанием? Да и палку Утёса надо бы скотчем заклеить. Она же не виновата, что дура такая, на пару с хозяином лысым. Эх, но срок моей жизни истёк. Прощайте все, я буду по вам скучать...»

В следующий момент боль в загривке услужливо подсказала, что он всё ещё жив и, кажется, здоров. Губительное влияние водных масс внезапно прекратилось и Воробей закашлялся, приходя в себя.

Рядом стояли Огнехвост и Пестролистая. Пока грозовой целитель изображал Ниагарский водопад, они молча глядели на него и друг на друга.

— Ты в порядке? — нервно, а-ля Горелый при виде Когтя, осведомился Огнехвост.

Стоп. Огнехвост? Тот самый Огнехвост, который пытался его утопить?!

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — настороженно уточнил Воробей.

— Я просто... просто я подумал, что ты не виноват в том, что не смог меня вытащить тогда, на льду. В общем, я решил, что прощу тебя.

Воробей мысленно усмехнулся. Судя по взъерошенному виду огнехвостовой шерсти, тому, как он испуганно посматривал по сторонам, и по торжествующему виду Пестролистой, кошка очень доходчиво объяснила рыжику, как сильно он заблуждался в своей мести.

— В общем, я тебя прощаю, — повторил Огнехвост. — Ну что, идём спасать мир?


End file.
